A sensitive biochemical test system for the determination of proteins and isoenzymes has been evaluated and applied in both animal models and human subjects. This is for the purpose of a) the study of metabolism alterations during the various phases of the malignant process, and b) the early detection of biochemical abnormalities, due to malignancies, before the observation of morphological changes and the manifestation of clinical symptoms.